


The First and Last Time

by drama_llama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: The first and last time James Potter kissed Lily Evans.





	

The first time James kissed Lily, it was the final quidditch match of their seventh year. It was the middle of summer and Gryffindor has just beat Ravenclaw 200 to 60. Gryffindor’s team rejoiced as their seeker proudly held up the snitch in her left hand. As they landed on the ground of the pitch, all the Gryffindor spectators flooded the field in celebration, cheering and screaming for all they were worth.

James was only searching for one face, not Sirius’s or Remus’s or Peter’s – Lily’s. He wanted to see her before he was swept away by his teammates’ ecstasy. He pushed through a sea of blonde, brunette and black hair, he searched for the flame colour of hers. She was at the back of the crowd, of course, for she was never one to be involved in ruckus and over the top frivolity. 

Upon seeing him, she smiled. Her face was slightly pink from the excitement and energy that quidditch matches produced, but that only made her more beautiful to him. She was wearing the quidditch jumper that he had given her, too small for him now but still too big for her. He rushed over to her, unsure of what he really wanted to do. He came to an abrupt stop when he was two steps in front of her – close enough for her scent to ensnare his senses, but far enough away to stop himself from doing something stupid. She grinned at him.

“Well done, Potter! You know, for all your bragging about your amazing quidditch abilities, that was quite spectacular!” She congratulated him. He grinned back at her and pushed a wayward strand of hair away from her face.  
“It might have escaped your notice, Evans, but I am quite spectacular.” He joked, their faces slowly drawing closer. She exhaled softly through her nose, sort of like a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous Potter.” She teased, her eyes darting down to his lips then back up to lock with his own. He cupped the side of her face gently.

“That may be true, but you love me anyway.” He whispered, their noses brushing.

“You might be on to something there, Potter.” She replied and closed the distance between them, their lips brushing gently at first, but at the first taste of each other the built-up longing that had developed over the past year (or past seven for James) exploded and the kiss grew deeper and hungrier. 

The cheering and screaming of their classmates didn’t register with them at first. Only when they drew apart for air did they realise that the entire population of the school was watching them. Lily, of course, went pink and covered her face, but James soaked it up and grinned proudly in triumph. They knew that they would never hear the end of this from their friends, who had been complaining for months on end about their “newfound sexual tension”, but neither of them could find it in themselves to be bothered. They had been waiting for this, and they weren’t going to let anything ruin it.

The last time James kissed Lily, it was Halloween in 1981. Lily was in the kitchen making tea and he was playing with Harry on the living room floor. Nothing made him happier than hearing his son laugh, or seeing his beautiful wife’s face light up when he did. Lily stood in the doorway, a mug of tea in each hand, and watched them.

“He looks just like you, you know. Especially when he laughs.” She said softly, a content smile gracing her features. James smiled. It was a well-known fact that Harry was his spitting image - aside from his eyes, which were all Lily, but he always lit up when it was pointed out. Lily entered the room and sat next to James, placing the mugs between them. James turned his attention to Lily for a moment, to thank her. He drew her close and kissed her softly. Even after being in love with her for around ten years, he still felt the same rush of love and affection that he had when they were still at Hogwarts.

“Thanks for the tea, love.” He murmured before turning his attention back to their beautiful baby boy, who had been starting to get antsy due to his exclusion from his parents’ moment of tenderness.

Little did James know that in mere minutes he and his family would be attacked by the most powerful dark wizard ever known, or that he would be telling Lily to _take Harry and go_ , or that he would never get to see his precious baby grow up to become one of the most famous wizards in the world. He would never get to see him become a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't too sure about this one, but I hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
